<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Bluebook:  The Colony by Jahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268670">Project Bluebook:  The Colony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahara/pseuds/Jahara'>Jahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahara/pseuds/Jahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter Harriman is the grandson of Walter O'Riley - affectionately called Radar by his Army buddies. After a few years on his farm in Ottumwa Iowa, Radar had reenlisted.  After attending the Naval Academy and becoming a warmaker, Radar is in the Pentagon.  Now a 2 star General with a keen understanding of public relations, he takes an interest in the Stargate Program and it's star aide de camp - his grandson Walter Harriman.  Will be slow to start.  Follow Radar on his journey from farm to the stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life on the Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be an adventure for the both of us.  Only my second fiction ever.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walter "Radar" O'Reilly watched as the cows ambled out of the barn for the day.  With his cousin Jimmy coming back from the city with a brand new wife, Eileen, and the the guys back in Korea sending a farmer named Seong-Su (Sung Sue) Lee to help him out, the family farm was able to get back on track to compete with the larger government farms.  It had been a lean year but they pulled through, sure enough. </p><p>A couple of months ago his brother Lyall and his wife Dorothy came back to the farm saying they were done with the big city and just wanted to raise any children in the "simple life". </p><p>Just two short weeks ago Seong-Su married a refugee from Korea.  Jeong-hui (Jong hwee) was a seamstress who took shorn wool or other fibers and turn it into dazzling garments.  </p><p>It seemed like now everyone had a role on the farm but him.  Seong-Su and Lyall tended the crops, Jimmy cared for the animals with his wife Eileen, and Dorothy was a master in the kitchen.  She made cute butters, speciality soaps and candles, baked pies and pastries for market day, and even canned!  Her prize winning pickles, jams, and jellies were highly sought after. </p><p>The farm that Walter had left the Army for was beginning to feel very small again.  It felt like there was no place for him with all the people here to tend it.  He found himself daydreaming more and more, as the chores required less of his attention.  As he milked the cows, Walter wondered how Klinger was doing as the company clerk.  Had he given up dresses yet?  When feeding the chickens his thoughts turned to the shenanigans Hawkeye and BJ were apt to be up to.  They could pull some wild pranks!  Once, when fixing a fence, he even wondered about Margaret and her paramours!  Wasn't that wild? </p><p>As the time passed Walter went through the motions of his life, looking forward only to the letters of his friends overseas.  Lately though, he began to notice something odd about his family.  When he was taking a break from weeding the crops Walter looked up to find Lyall and Dorothy on the back porch watching him.  He raised his arm and waved at them as he drank his water.  They jumped apart like a couple of startled rabbits.  Lyall tripped coming down the stairs off the porch and Dorothy bounced off the doorframe as she tried to escape into the house!  How strange they were acting.  He shrugged it off and went back to his work. </p><p>The next morning after he had gathered up all the eggs, Walter stopped in the yard to stretch in the beautiful morning sun.  From the corner of his eye he saw Seong-Su and Jeong-hui staring at him as they talked.  He raised his hands above his head and stretched side to side as he slowly turned in a circle.  The yard was deserted.  There were no animals, other people, or anything else they could possibly be looking at.  They had to be looking at him.  Walter smiled wide and waved energetically at the man he had come to consider a brother and the man's wife.  Like Lyall and Dorothy the day before, the couple jumped and rushed away as though he had caught them doing something naughty. </p><p>Shaking his head, Walter returned to his chores.  Something always needed doing on a farm. </p><p>Later in the day, as he made his way to the barn to milk the cows one last time for the night, he saw Jimmy and Eileen through a crack in the office door at the back of the barn.  </p><p>As he gathered the stools and other milking bric a brac, Walter heard Eileen say his name and slowed down to listen.  "- to Walter.  It needs to be done tonight.  He needs to leave, Jimmy."  Taken back by what he heard, he was the one to startle when the door opened wide and his cousin came out to call the cows home. </p><p>Walter worked thoroughly, efficiently, and methodically through the milking.  Apparently, his family didn't want him on the farm and they were all in on it.  He tried desperately to find a reason they wanted him off his own farm.  Just because he didn't connect with the women they kept pushing on him didn't mean he was lonely! </p><p>Walter, Jimmy, and Eileen finished bedding down the cows for the night and returned to the house for a late supper.  As he washed his hands in the big kitchen sink, Walter watched the looks and glances the couples traded when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Did they think they were being subtle?  That Walter couldn't see him?  Tense silence filled the air as plates were filled and dishes passed.  No one would meet his eyes.  Something was going on and his infamous "Radar" had failed to warn him. </p><p>As he split a roll and began to butter it, Eileen rammed her elbow into her husband Jimmy's side.  Jimmy sighed heavily and picked up his water glass to wet his decidedly parched throat.  This wasn't going to be easy.  Eileen made a noise of frustration and rammed her elbow into Jimmy's side again, causing him to splutter.  Wiping his hands on his napkin as he gathered himself, Jimmy leaned forward."So I hear you got another letter from Korea today?" He asked. </p><p>"Mhumm!  Yeah! From the gang at the 4077th!"  Walter replied, smiling slightly.  "I haven't read it yet, but it's good to know that they haven't forgotten about some dumb kid from Iowa when they are over there saving lives and junk." </p><p>"Hey now!" Lyall interjected. "My little brother ain't no dumb kid!  He's the best kind of guy you could ever want!" </p><p>Walter felt shocked.  "Then how come youse guys been acting all funny like lately!? And how come today in the barn Eileen told Jimmy to tell me I had to get gone!?  Huh!?"  Everyone at the table traded guilty looks. </p><p>"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Dorothy exclaimed.  "You aren't happy here anymore, Walter!  You went and enlisted in the Army a boy with a bear and came home a man with adventure in his heart!"  She stood up and walked around to Walter's chair.  She pulled it out and around, then knelt in front of him so their eyeline met more equally.  She gently laid her hand on his cheek.  "Since you left Sandy on your wedding day when you found out she slept with your best man - which none of us blame you for by the way, we would have done the same.  She was no good for you.  Anyways, you haven't been interested in girls.  You spend more time writing your old Army pals and reading adventure comics than you have in town meeting real people.  Oh, I know you think it's the same old people every time.  The point is we want the best for you and that means leaving the farm."  She gracefully rose to her feet, pulling him along with him.  "Let's take a minute here to calm down and we'll talk about it over dessert and coffee in the living room, all right?" </p><p>Once they were all settled in, Seong-Su cleared his throat nervously began to speak.  "When we were in Korea you were a force of nature and when you left, there was a hole.  When Hawkeye and BJ said you needed a farmer to help with the crops I wanted it to be me more than anything.  A lot of us did but they had all started making new lives there and I just couldn't.  So when they picked me to come to America I was filled with joy.  Not because I would be away from the bombs, and the shelling, and all the death.  I was going to be with number one GI, Radar O'Reilly.  Here on the farm you are at one with nature.  Most people in my country work their whole lives to find that kind of zen, centered headspace.  It would be a dream come true.  But for the Radar O'Reilly I know, it is a stagnant death sentence.  You need chaos and disorder to tame and people to corral.  We see that very seldom here on the farm.  Go and grow, Radar.  We will be here when you get back."  </p><p>With his piece said Seong-Su wilted back and sipped at his tea as though he had not just changed Walter's world view.  He didn't quite know how to feel. He was a bit hurt that they all wanted him to leave the farm.  He was very relieved that they were going to allow him to leave.  He was very thankful that they saw he needed more and loved him enough to let him go. </p><p>Eileen made a noise to get Walter's attention.  "We aren't saying you need to leave now.  We aren't saying you can't make a plan.  All we are saying is you brought this farm back from the brink of disaster and made a home for all us here.  You did it because it was your duty, not because it was where your heart lay.  You were able to snatch this farm from the jaws of bankruptcy and turn it into a sustainable farm when folks around here are losing theirs to big banks and the government.  Not only did you do what no one else thought was possible, you did it in less than two years.  It was a miracle and you are the miracle man.  We have a plan and means to do it thanks to you. Walter.  Our very own Miracle Man!" </p><p>Lyall scooted forward on the loveseat, drawing Walter's attention next.  "All those letters you wrote about growing up on the farm and how it made you able to handle running that hospital in Korea and then how that made you able to run the farm when you came home were amazing, Walter.  I know you took that writing course by mail while you were there and you could tell. All of your letters about your plans and how the farm had possibilities and potential made me realize I was running away from something beautiful. I left for the city thinking there was nothing for me here.  That I had learned everything I possibly could from the farm.  Letters from you changed that.  For me and Jimmy.  Eileen and Dorothy fell in over with the farm from your letters and the way you talked about life here.  Jimmy and I thought with all the people losing their farms, it was crazy to move back.  Then we talked to a guy from one of those government farms looking to buy up all the foreclosures.  He said your plans would keep the farm going for generations.  Suddenly the farm wasn't a black hole, bad bet, total loss.  It was the legacy our family was always meant to have.  You saved the farm with your plans and our family with your letters.  You are one amazing fella, Walter, and I am proud to be your kin." </p><p>Jimmy had said nothing but Walter was a bit worried about his head falling off because all the nodding he was doing.  He was overwhelmed by how they thought of him.  Not as some dumb kid, but as a man who had things well in hand.  It was a good feeling.  </p><p>"Walter," Dorothy called softly.  "This is your home and that will never change.  We will all be here for you no matter what.  We just think you need to take some time and figure out what you want for Walter.  No more duty or putting others first.  You are only being held back here and you deserve so much more." </p><p>Quietly Jeong-hui moved closer to Walter on the couch.  "I know I haven't been on the farm long, but I do know how scary it is to leave everything you have ever known to start over.  But I also know how happy it can make you.  I thought all my family was gone forever, but when Seong-Su introduced me to you he called you brother.  I thought he was crazy.  You changed my mind when you made sure that all our traditions were met in our wedding. You even learned what to do to stand in my Father's place that day.  You made a foreign land home.  I think you can do anything you set your mind to.  You are a great man Walter O'Reilly and I am proud to call you family." </p><p>Blushing, Walter tried to wave off her praise claiming anyone would have done it.  Jimmy stood, seeking to help Walter feel less embarrassed and put on the spot. </p><p>"I know a lot has been said here tonight Walter and I want you to know that we all love you.  We all see what you have done for this family and it is time the family did something for you.  Take some time, sleep on it.  Figure out what dreams you want to make reality, because if anyone can, it's you." </p><p>With that said the couples trickled out, gathering cups and plates, leaving Walter to his thoughts.  As the night wore on Walter decided that the happiest he had ever been and the most useful he had ever been were the same.  He missed being with the 4077th the most and wanted to get that sense of right and of belonging back.  He wasn't sure where to start, but he knew one thing for certain;  sleeping on it was a very good idea indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Man with a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walter chooses his future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It may take me a while to get this out. I am writing in a notebook and then typing on my phone.  At least one update a month.  Please read and review. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright and early the next morning Walter headed to the recruiting center in town to see what they could help him with.  He must have been standing outside too long, just staring at the building, because a 2nd Lt. came out in the kind of shined and polished dress uniform no one at the 4077th would wear for fear of destruction.  Instinctively, he began to salute the officer, forgetting he was no longer in the Army. </p><p>"At ease, son.  Civilians don't salute and it's mighty disrespectful like to pretend.  Some of them boys that come back don't take to kindly to folks that do."  Now smiling, the Lt. gestured to the door.  "But if you are here to sign up, we'll get you squared away in no time at all." </p><p>Walter flushed in embarrassment.  "Oh no, sir!" he exclaimed as they entered.  "I was a corporal in the 4077 M.A.S.H. over in Korea and a 2nd Lt. officer type like you gets saluted.  It's hard to remember I'm not still there sometimes." </p><p>The Lt. cocked his head and gave Walter another look over as they sat at his desk.  "A corporal, huh?  Army or Marines?" </p><p>Walter blinked a bit, thrown by the change of attitude.  "Uhmm...Army, sir.  I tried the Marines first, but they said they couldn't take me on account of my glasses and all." </p><p>The man shook his head mightily.  "That is a load of horse hockey!" he spat.  "Only combat assets get bucked for having glasses.  Plenty of other places a fine young man like you coulda been.  What did you do for the Army, son?" </p><p>"Well when I went to Korea I was a General Clerk." Walter started. </p><p>"MOS 4055, right?" The Lt. interrupted. </p><p>"Oh yes, sir.  I was assigned to a M.A.S.H. unit; the 4077.  Best in all Korea, sir." Radar bragged. </p><p>"I actually heard of them."  The man remarked, impressed.  "Heard their first company clerk was something else.  Something else indeed.  Heard that young man ran that camp like a Swiss clock.  They were short supply officers, medical acquisition specialists, and every other damn thing as well.  Heard that by the time he left on a hardship discharge he had so many secondary MOS specialities that he should have been promoted a couple a times, and that woulda made him a non-com thrice over.  Maybe even more.  I think I even heard he redid the entire SOP for a clerk by the time he was done.  Left a book for the next guy and it became gold." </p><p>Walter was astounded by what he had heard.  Nobody from back at camp ever told him that!  They told him they missed him.  They told him it wasn't the same without him.  The even said Klinger wasn't nearly as good as him.  He just put it all down to sour grapes.  "Wowie!" was all that he could manage to force out. </p><p>The Lt. was still thinking on that manual.  It really was great.  It adapted phenomenally well to other types of commands as well, like his own.  "You know, he retired out here in the Midwest somewhere.  Ohio or even Iowa.  Somewhere here abouts.  But you didn't come to rehash the past!  What brings you by the recruiting center today?" </p><p>This was it. Walter had butterflies in his stomach and his throat was bone dry.  "Well sir, I took a hardship discharge when my Uncle Ed died and my Momma got sick and we were gonna lose our farm." </p><p>"Was that a KCO, sole surviving son serving in Korea, or a KDH, Korean service discharge for dependency or hardship?" The Lt. interrupted again.  The man either saw where this was going or was the most curious person on the planet. </p><p>"Just a NDB, general hardship discharge, sir.  Didn't know they had special discharge codes for Korean service until I was the one leaving, sir.  I wanted to know if I could reenlist in the Army or join up someplace else.  I still kinda wanna be a Marine, ya know." Walter confided. </p><p>The Lt. nodded.  "Some dreams are worth it, son."  He had a good feeling about this youngster.  He would go places and make his mark on the world.  He pushed a piece of paper across the desk.  "You write down your particulars;  full name, service number, date of birth, date of enlistment, anything else you can remember about your jacket or off your DD214 form.  I'll track down your file and put together some options for you." </p><p>As he watched, the young man seemed to be mentally filling out forms because the way he placed the information seemed both very precise and very random.  "You come on back by at the end of the month and we'll see what's what.</p><p>When the former corporal had left the office, he pulled out a D4 enlistment form and laid it over the piece of paper with the requested info.  He held it to the light, but was disappointed when only a few points matched.  He had been so sure that he was right!  All the information was imprinted so precisely!  It was almost as if the lad had used a ruler.  He told him to put down everything he remembered from his DD214 discharge form and...  oh.  He got out the appropriate form and matched the corners.  Once again he held the paper to the light.  It matched exactly!  "Shoo whee! Would you look at that!"  His cries brought over the other men in the command.  The Lt. proudly showed off the matching form.  All that talk earlier about the clerk from the 4077th was beginning to slot into place. </p><p>When Walter got home he decided to write to Col. Potter.  He knew that Col. Potter was stationed out of Fort Benning, Georgia because that was "Home of the Cavalry" and the Col. had been very excited about that.  He and his mare would fit in just fine.  Walter explained about wanting to rejoin the service and asked if there was anything Col. Potter could do to help him along or if he had any advice for him. </p><p>Walter also wrote to Hawkeye, Trapper, BJ, and Klinger.  He wanted the advice and opinions of his friends.  They were a bit older, more worldly, and lived in places a lot less sheltered than Ottumwa, Iowa.  There was nothing wrong with Ottumwa, it just wasn't San Francisco, Chicago or even Boston. </p><p>Col. Potter's letter a few weeks later was full of encouragement, tips, and jokes.  The best thing he got from him though was a leather writing portfolio with a folder for documents and his name embossed in gold on the cover.  Inside was his very first letter.  The Col. had told him to begin collecting such letters of recommendation and character.  Having these letters would show he was a man of organization, consistency, and decency.  They would show that he could pull order from any chaos, bedlam, or confusion. </p><p>Col. Potter also informed Walter he had been assigned a teaching and training post at Fort Sam Houston come the new year.  He was told Mrs. Potter had fussed, but carried on, and issued a blanket invitation to drop by any time he was in either area. </p><p>Tapper John McIntyre sent him a nice letter for his folder and a personal one filled with advice about women, of all things!  He said that with Walter leaving the farm and his parents gone, it was up to his friends to outfit him for his new life.  Trapper sent him a diver's watch with a note saying that real men had to trade in their Mickey Mouse watches to get a girl.  It was really nice of him to send something.  Walter didn't realize what getting off the farm meant to city folk or maybe he just didn't realize what he meant to them. </p><p>Klinger had sent him a real nice swiss army knife with bunches of gadgets to pull out and two Lebanese salami.  His recommendation letter was important because it showed how men under his command felt about him.  His personal letter was filled with escapades and adventures and even some patterns to trade with Jeong-hui with notes in Korean. </p><p>BJ, Peg, and the girls sent him a camera and few rolls of film.  They also sent a tin of cookies.  Peg had picked up a few things while BJ was in Korea about shipping packages, so on top of the cookies was a slice of bread to keep the moisture consistent and instead of newspaper to keep things from slipping, there were dozens of pairs of socks.  Walter laughed upon seeing the socks because everyone who served in Korea now knew that clean or undarned socks were gold and you could never have enough.  In fact, every soldier he knew dreamed of new socks from home, but with limited space, something else was always more important.  He thought Peg's solution of packing material was brilliant. </p><p>Hawkeye was the most difficult letter for him to write because he knew that the man was staunchly opposed to war and the military itself.  When Walter hesitated about coming home because he didn't feel Klinger could handle all his duties, Hawkeye had gone so far as to repack his belongings and put it on a jeep for him.  The surgeon had not been able to understand why he wanted to stay.  In the end, Walter had written the letter because he didn't want a man he looked up to and considered a good friend to hear it from someone else. </p><p>Walter was surprised to find a letter of recommendation with the package from Hawkeye.  It said that while he did not agree with the military as a whole, Radar was one of the best men he knew and that the former clerk had the heart of an officer.  Hawkeye told Walter that he he didn't support the military, his decision, or his future going forward, but that he would always support three things;  Radar as a person, taking your mind off things, and alcohol.  With that deeply conflicted message the man had sent him a beautiful set of poker chip in a velvet lined wooden case and a bottle of premium whiskey.  He said poker games in the swamp were the highlight of his war and he hoped that Radar could do that for others as well. </p><p>When Walter returned to the recruiting center he had a pile of recommendations and a spring in his step because his friends believed in him.  Opening the door caused a jaunty little bell to announce his presence to the office. </p><p>"Right on time, son." the Lt. greeted him.  "Have a seat, we have a lot to go over.  Your file was real quick to come.  Seems that there were a few things that should have been corrected before you went home.  I gotta say, son, this is one of the most impressive files I have ever had the privilege of reading.  Talking about the rumors of what you did over there was nothing compared to what you actually did.  It was sort of mind blowing.  First was a DD215 correction form in your file that changes the rank you left at.  Based on the promotion that was approved but not posted when you were discharged and the jump step extraordinary performance of duty promotion Col. Potter applied for that was also posted after you were sent home, you were actually an e-7, a Sergeant First Class in the Army."  He paused to have Walter sign the form correcting that oversight.  "Now, on to new business!" He cried. </p><p>Four piles of papers were laid on the table in front of Walter.  The Lt. tapped the first two piles of paper and began to lay it all out.  "The first option is simple and to be honest I don't really see it for you.  Re-entering the Army or Marines as an enlisted non-commissioned officer, you will enter at the rank you left at e-7, Sergeant First Class," he said patting the first pile, "or a Gunnery Sergeant," patting the second.  Walter made a bit of a face.  "I didn't think you would like this one because it doesn't leave much room to grow.  Only about 10 years and you would only be a e-9 when you retire.  I have a feeling you are going the distance." </p><p>Now the recruiting officer patted the third pile of papers.  "I don't think you will like this one either, but it will give you about 15 years and take you up to a 20 year pension.  Both services offer a Warrant Officer program where you can specialize in something like supply or logistics or any of your many MOS specialities.  You would be pigeonholed though, doing the same one thing for the rest of your career.  Based on all those secondary MOS, I didn't think that was the one for you either." </p><p>The final pile of papers was pulled towards the 2nd Lt.  "Officer training school can come from enlistment if you have a bachelor's degree, but since you enlisted right out of high school you don't have one.  That leaves a military academy or ROTC at a civilian school.  To be frank, I don't  think civilian is the way to go for you.  I focused on the military academies because that is what I know best and where I think you would shine, boy.  Now, West Point is for the Army, and the Air Force has an academy in the works but it currently pulls from both West Point and the Naval Academy.  Navy and the Marine Corp officers attend the Naval Academy at Annapolis and you said you always kinda wanted to be a Marine, so I made some calls.  To get into a military academy you need a letter of recommendation from a congressman or a senator submitted before January 1 of the year you want to start classes.  Traditionally that means before the summer you take your pre-class summer training or plebe summer, which starts on July 1.  I talked to the Superintendent and the Commandant of Midshipmen, which are kinda like the College President and Dean of admissions, and they said if you could get a congressional or senatorial recommendation by June 30 you can start with the incoming class on the first.  They think you are an exceptional young man and the future of the military, wherever you decide to go." </p><p>Walter took a big breath.  That was a lot to process.  Today was already the 27th!  Thank goodness it was a Monday.  If he got done here before 11 am he could head up to Des Moines and possibly see if he could find someone to talk him up based on his previous service.  It was a miracle that the government stopped during the summer months for the farm states!  It would be next to impossible, but if anyone could do it, Radar O'Reilly could! </p><p>"Now don't panic about how close it is to the deadline!  I made some calls."  The Lt. reassured Walter.  He was right.  Walter had been panicking a bit, but he also thrived on harnessing chaos and bringing it to its knees.  The recruiter continued.  "I didn't know who would respond, so I flooded the market, so to speak.  I sent requests for recommendation to all the congressmen and senators that Iowa has and wouldn't you know it, every single one of them wrote you a letter of recommendation!  To get your Permit to Report, which is like orders cut for a civilian, you have a meeting with the Superintendent and the Commandant at 9 am on the 30th.  Induction day is the 1st and you will officially be in the US Naval Academy and my work is done!" </p><p>That was some impressive work to be sure!  Now Walter needed to worry about getting there in time.  Maybe not.  It seemed the officer had just paused for breath.  "Transportation!" he exclaimed.  "I got you a military cargo flight leaving the Naval Air Station in Ottumwa at 10:00 hours tomorrow.  You will land at Fort Sam Houston, Texas for about 2 hours.  I advise food and a bathroom break.  Another cargo flight will leave for Fort Benning, Georgia at that time.  I couldn't find another flight going where you need until the next morning at 11:00 and I have no space in visiting officer's quarters or a barracks for you to stay.  You will need to leave the base and get a motel."  </p><p>Now it was Walter's turn to interrupt.  "I actually may have a place to stay in Fort Benning if I can use your phone for a long distance phone call, please, sir." </p><p>"Alrighty then.  So the flight to Annapolis will be met by a Naval Academy driver making a plebe pick up run.  You stay overnight in Bancroft Hall and the rest is up to you."  The 2nd Lt. said.  "I have plans mapped out and transportation arranged for each of the options we discussed, but you and I both know what you really want to do.  The question is, are you ready to commit?"  He pushed the last stack of paperwork across the desk. </p><p>Walter knew what he wanted to do and even had the way to do it mapped for him.  He had the adventure of a lifetime in front of him.  All he had to do was say yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Transitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walter follows the plan, with a pit stop to see the Potters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walter placed his two seabags on the porch and nervously knocked on the door to the house.  The door swung upon to reveal Col. Potter looking exactly the same as the day Walter left for home all those years ago.  </p>
<p>"Radar, it's mighty fine to see you, boy, mighty fine indeed."  The Col. greeted as he pulled the younger man into a hug.  A few slaps on the back and then Col. Potter pulled back to sling his arm around his shoulders instead.  "Come on, Radar!  I must introduce you to Mrs. Potter."  Both men grabbed a bag and entered the house.  "Mildred, dear, I would like to introduce to you one of the finest young men I have ever had the privilege of serving with, Radar O'Reilly." </p>
<p>"You, my lad, were the highlight of my husband's letters from that awful business in Korea.  Now I know why they call you Radar, but under my roof there is no rank and none of that silly nickname tommyrot.  I know you have a good Christian name your Mother gave you, so let's hear it." </p>
<p>"Oh yes, Ma'am.  My Momma named me Walter after her Daddy."  Radar told her nervously.  She was more real than just reading her letters had made her.  It was nice to put a face and voice to the person he had come to know through writing. </p>
<p>"Well then, let's get to supper!  You must be hungry after traveling on those noisy, smelly military planes all day."  Mildred said as she ushered them to the table. </p>
<p>"Mother has been very excited about your visit, son.  She has been in that kitchen since we got your phone call.  She is almost as excited as she was to hear we were getting a retirement posting!"  Col. Potter told Walter. </p>
<p>"Retirement, sir?" Walter asked.  " I thought you were transferring to Fort Sam Houston in the new year?" </p>
<p>Col. Potter carved the delicious looking roast  and they all piled their plates with food as Mrs. Potter poured iced tea and water into the waiting glasses.  Once they were all situated, conversation resumed. </p>
<p>"Well, yes, after a fashion I am both retiring and transferring.  I am old, son.  Too old for the Army.  Normally the mandatory age of retirement is 60 years old."  The Col. explained..  "That is why I said I had 18 months left when I arrived in Korea, but the Army has rules that state if you are vitally important in your job and can make the rank, you stay.  I have been teaching command doctors how to do what we did in Korea:  run a damn fine unit.  The Army sees a need coming up for units like the 4077th, so I got to serve until I reached my 50th year in service and they get an old coot teaching the younguns how it all works.  In the new year when the rank lists post, I will retire as a Brigadier General with one star on my shoulder and the whole outfit moves to Texas.  They still want me to teach, they just can't justify having me in the military at my age.  I am way too old to deploy and it is unfair to Mildred." </p>
<p>"Unfair to Mildred, indeed." Mrs. Potter huffed.  "I had a lovely home in Missouri to retire to when the time came.  My son Atticus and his wife Jeannie lived right down the street from us.  Now Evelyn and Bob live in my house because we are to retire away from my grandbabies!"  She sniffed a bit as she hid her face from view. </p>
<p>Walter still didn't know how to react when crying women were not related to him and couldn't be comforted with a hug, so he gently patted her hand where it lay on the table.  "Oh, Mrs. Potter I'm so sorry they will be so far away.  Maybe they can come stay for the summer.  My cousins all came and helped out on the farm during the summers so their Moms and Dads could go to work and we got all the chores done quick like.  You don't have a farm, but maybe the kids could help out on the base or around the neighborhood maybe.  Maybe a couple of day trips or weekend trips.  I know the Alamo is in Texas.  Maybe that could be fun..  At least have them come see you for a bit." </p>
<p>Mrs. Potter turned to the Col. with joy shining in her eyes.  "You said he had brilliant ideas, but that just takes the cake.  It would save the kids finding childcare for the summer and the girls could keep their jobs at the hospital and the library.  They do enjoy working."  Mrs. Potter patted Radar's hand and smiled. </p>
<p>Col. Potter smacked the table with his hand.  "Golly be, Radar!  Being in the military so long we got used to a certain way of doing things.  The adults doing the visiting and such.  That is a mighty fine idea, indeed.  Got all kinds of plans to make!  Thank ye kindly, son!" </p>
<p>After supper Walter was sent to bed after all the traveling of the day.  As Mrs. Potter washed the dishes and the Col. dried, they talked about Radar. </p>
<p>"That boy loves you, Sherman.  He takes everything you say straight to heart.  How did it come to be when you spent less than a year in that war with him?"  Mrs. Potter asked her husband. </p>
<p>"Right as I can figure his Daddy had him late in life."  The Col. explained.  "Why, he once told me he gave his daddy a heart attack playing peek-a-boo!  He died when Radar was real young, three or four, thereabouts.  His uncle, Ed or Ned or something, was his Momma's brother and ran the farm until he passed as well.  Seemed to me like he was always out on the farm and didn't have a lot of time for the boy.  Working farms are like that if they don't have people to work 'em.  He has a cousin, a far older brother, and a lad from Korea on the farm now, as well as all three of their wives for family, but nothing in the way of parents left." He said as they finished tidying the kitchen. </p>
<p>"I don't mean to discount the people back on the farm that he does have, dear.  I just think he need somebody to talk things through with.  To give advice and tell him they are proud of what he is doing."  Mildred told the Col. </p>
<p>"Oh, you just want someone else to spoil!"  Sherman Potter accused his wife.  "You can write all the letters you want to Radar and Klinger and I will do the same!" </p>
<p>Satisfied with the outcome of the conversation, both parties went to bed planning for a future that included their new son, Walter. </p>
<p>***<br/>The next morning after Col. Potter had gone to work Mildred asked Walter to help her in the kitchen.  They spent hours talking about old postings, life in the Army, Walter's family, dreams for the future, and anything else they could think of.  They baked up a storm!  Pies, cakes, cookies, brownies, and more.  Mrs. Potter packed him a large sack lunch and filled him with tea and treats before he left as well.  "You will always be welcome in our home, Walter dear.  Stop by anytime," she told him as Radar left for the last leg of his journey.  She hugged him and sent him on his way with his lunch and two very large tins of treats to share when he arrived. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Walter dragged his increasingly large load of luggage in to the office the secretary opened for him and set it to the side of the door.  He turned to face the Superintendent, Commandant of Midshipmen, and the Academic Dean.  "I'm not quite sure how to greet you here, sirs.  In the past I would have saluted, but as this meeting is to decide the future of my military career, I am at a loss."  He stepped forward with his hand extended.  "I'm Walter O'Reilly, former First Sergeant in the Army and current Marine Corps hopeful." </p>
<p>This prompted a laugh from all three men.  The officer behind the desk rose when it was his turn to shake hands.  "That certainly works for me, son.  I have heard great things from my contacts who served overseas in Korea.  Your file is an exceptional example of what the future of the military needs.  The Lt. who contacted us on your behalf has a knack for backing men who go on to have exemplary careers.  For my part, I have no objections to your induction into the academy." </p>
<p>The other officer present nodded his agreement.  Radar had thought he was the Commandant of Midshipmen if the man behind the desk was the Superintendent.  "All I need to do is have your letters of recommendation all duplicated for your file with that blasted Verifax machine and we should be ready to go.  Because of your previous service, the Marine Corps is going to offer you the rank of 1st Lt. upon completion of the academy, instead of 2nd Lt as is standard.  We do this for all those who serve in the military or quasi military service like the Civil Air Patrol or Eagle Scouts.  Your time in rank and grade should have you up for your first promotion after a year.  We do appreciate everything you did when you served in the Army, so we need you to serve in a leadership role here throughout your years.  Kinda be an example to those just starting out.  Nothing too difficult, just help them adjust to life here.  The older midshipmen will be in charge, but consider yourself an NCO(Non Commissioned Officer)." </p>
<p>That made a lot of sense to Walter.  If he had done the time, he got the reward.  He worked hard for his rank, after all.  He turned his attention to the final man in the room, the Academic Dean. </p>
<p>"Your high school transcripts look really good, son.  Not a lot of athletic extracurricular, but I'm told you grew up on a farm so I think you know how to sweat.  I see you took a writing correspondence course while you were in Korea, very good.  That means you have a course credit already!"  The man continued to pore over the file in front of him.  After a bit, he must have been satisfied because he closed the file and slapped it on the table.  "With all the learning you had to do for each of your many MOS, I don't see any problem with you fitting in academically here.  In fact, this may be a bit too easy for you.  Should be loads of fun though!" </p>
<p>The Superintendent behind his desk clapped his hands together once, then rubbed them back and forth a few times.  "Since we are all in agreement, it falls to me to have the pleasure of welcoming you to the Naval Academy's class of 1959."  He handed a few forms across the desk.  "Welcome to the Brigade of Midshipmen, Walter O'Reilly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Last Minute Minutae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So much to finish before the big day!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he was a very last minute admission, Walter spent the remainder of the day scrambling to get things taken care of for the upcoming year.  He was shown to Mitscher Hall where the Plebe's stayed.  Bancroft Hall was for those who had been recognized by the Brigade (upperclassmen).  He was assigned a room and a roommate called George S. Hammond and unloaded all his gear.  Changing his mind at the last second, Walter grabbed a tin of cookies as he was shown to the quartermaster.  He was issued everything he would need for his first summer.  </p><p>White cotton underpants - 18 issued<br/>
White cotton crew neck shirt - 9 issued<br/>
          To be worn under uniforms<br/>
White cotton vee neck shirt - 15 issued<br/>
          To be worn under uniforms<br/>
White Athletic tube socks - 22 pairs issued<br/>
          To be returned and reissued as necessary<br/>
Black or Navy "Compression Shorts" - 6 issued<br/>
          To be worn under running shorts<br/>
Summer Working Uniform - 6 issued<br/>
Summer PT Gear - 6 issued<br/>
Summer Working Footwear - 2 issued<br/>
Summer Running Shoes - 2 issued<br/>
Summer Gear Belt - 1 issued<br/>
Toiletries Bag - 1 issued full<br/>
          To be returned and reissued as necessary<br/>
               Shaving Kit<br/>
               Toothbrush and Toothpaste<br/>
               Shampoo and Soap<br/>
               Hygiene Products - Deodorants<br/>
Stationery Kit - 1 issued full<br/>
          To be reissued as needed<br/>
                Letterhead<br/>
                Envelopes<br/>
                Stamps<br/>
                Fountain Pen<br/>
                Ink<br/>
Academy Mailbox with Key(2) - 1 issued </p><p>They told him menacingly that if he survived the summer, he would be issued books and more day to day uniforms.  They taunted and jeered as they informed him he would be issued uniforms and gear as needed throughout his first year.  When they tried to get him to sign a form saying he was issued a summer camping kit without giving it to him, Walter merely smiled at them and offered a cookie from his tin.  He knew how the military worked.  They promised to have it before lights out. </p><p>On the walk through the campus to medical, Walter was shown places like the Chapel, the Repair Tailor Shop, the Cobbler Shop, the Barber Shop, the Laundry and Dry Cleaning Facility, and the Post Office (which he personally wouldn't need until after the Plebe Summer).  He learned that service in the Navy and Marines was called the Fleet and he was here in the "Reef" for training.  </p><p>In medical he was given a physical and an eye test with the doctor grumbling all the while.  He had Walter sign half a dozen requests for his medical records to be sent.  He had blood drawn for his records and immunizations given freely.  He was scheduled for a follow up visit after school started in the fall and was told it would show up on his schedule later.  He was told not to break his glasses because they couldn't have his two new government issued pairs ready until the school year started.  He was briefly examined in dental and by a psychiatrist.  He was told to report outside for a PRT (Physical Readiness Test) with half a dozen others.  He decided that whatever they guy next to him did, he would too. </p><p>They started out with sit-ups.  The instructions were to do as many as they could in 2 minutes.  After 20 or so Walter stopped counting as he matched the guy on his left move for move.  They did 78 sit-ups!  He couldn't believe he had that in him.  The exercise wasn't too hard for him because it was kinda like leaning over on the stool to milk the cows, but he got to lie on his back. </p><p>Next they did push-ups.  Walter had to do a lot of those in the Army and he had continued after he got home because it made him feel more connected to his friends overseas (not to mention it made his arms look swell).  He got into a rhythm and actually passed the guy he was supposed to be pacing himself against.  The officer assigned to count him off was shocked that a little guy like him had managed 90 push-ups in the two minutes given.  Walter just shrugged his shoulders and told him he was used to it.  Hauling bodies around at the 4077th and gear at the farm gave him some great muscle strength. </p><p>Next they had to do jumping jacks.  Radar had been the worst in the 4077th at jumping jacks, but never let it be said that he didn't try his best.  For two minutes he jumped with all his might!  All that hard work only resulted in 47 jacks though.  The man he was pacing did 63.  The officer doing his counting was a bit displeased as the minimum was 45 and Walter had just barely passed. </p><p>Next was the timed one and a half mile run.  Walter had to cross the finish in at least 10 minutes.  After a brief rest and a outline of the course they were to run they lined up for the starting gun, so to speak.  When the officer dropped his cover (hat in military speak), they all took off as fast as they could.  Quickly Walter found his workout buddy, as he had deemed the man in his head, and began a trudging pace behind him and to the right.  Slowly he pulled even with the man.  His workout buddy was a bit shocked to find the scrawny, short man from Iowa keeping pace with him.  The man sped up and Walter followed suit.  Again and again the man sped up with Walter following him until before they knew it they had finished the run in first and second place at a time of 7 minutes and 7:02 respectively. </p><p>Walter's chest was heaving and his lungs burned with the effort of bringing air in as he stood with his hands on his knees to recover.  The instructor went over to his workout buddy and clapped him on the back.  After talking with him for a few minutes the the instructor shook his hand and left.  Now he approached Walter with interest shining in his eyes. </p><p>"What's your name, son?" The man inquired. </p><p>"Walter O'Reilly, sir!" He replied.  He had a feeling he would be answering that question a lot as a late applicant. </p><p>"Are you aware Walter O'Reilly, that you just paced one of the top athletes in this years plebe class?" The man asked impressed with Walter's performance. </p><p>"Um, no sir.  I didn't know that at all.  I just picked the guy next to me and was determined to do as good as him." Walter told him honestly. </p><p>With his answer the man's eyes seemed to grow even bigger.  "That boy was specifically asked to join the Academy and later the Marines as a star athlete and you kept up with him as a pace man?" He seemed incredulous to Walter. </p><p>Walter didn't know how to answer that.  "Well I didn't know how many was good or failing or anything, so I just did what he did."  Walter mumbled. </p><p>The man smacked his clipboard against his thigh.  "So you could have done better at this test, is that what you are telling me?" he asked, getting angry now. </p><p>Walter thought about it for a bit.  "I could have done more sit-ups and push-ups for sure, but he had a good rhythm going there.  I am not the best at jumping jacks and I did my best there, and I could barely keep up with him running!  He was so fast!  There is an exercise we did with the Marine guards at the 4077th in Korea where you do a sit-up, jump up and touch the sky, then do a push-up and touch the sky again.  I was really good at those.  Much better than at jumping jacks."  Walter hoped he had answered the man's question adequately. </p><p>"Son, the only thing I want you to think about this summer is whether or not you join the field and track team here at the Academy when the school year starts.  Promise me you'll consider it."  The man sounded excited now. </p><p>With a final promise to think about it and a cookie for the man from his dwindling tin, Walter was off to the pool for his basic swim test.  He was told it was a 25 yard pool so he needed to swim four laps in any style he wanted and then after a short rest he would be treading water to stay afloat fot at least 15 minutes.  This was the basic to get into the Academy.  He would be taught this summer how to swim, sail, and dive the Navy way.  He would be taught that along with a whole lot of other stuff the Navy wanted him to do their way, but this was what his swim instructor was concerned with.  Another approval for his file and he was rushed off again. </p><p>In a small cramped room, Walter had spent the last 4 hours filling out form after form.  He filled out a budget book and got a bank account set up with the Navy because it was too far away from his own bank and the Navy needed to be able to pay him here.  He filled out life insurance forms and emergency contact forms.  He filled out forms to get SECRET security clearance and for a passport.  As he filled out paperwork people came to talk to him about what was going to happen over the summer and over his career here at the Academy.  They spoke about his duties and responsibilities and also his rights and privileges.  One thing they especially focused on was sponsor officers in his career and sponsor families in town here.  He had a letter from Col Potter to a family who lived in Annapolis, but who had never served as an Academy family due to being Army.  Walter and the sponsor family officer agreed to see if things could work out, but that Walter would take an Academy sponsor if they didn't. </p><p>His last order of business for the evening was signing 3 copies of the Agreement to Serve and the Personal Swearing-In Ceremony.  He was now an official member of the Brigade of Midshipmen! </p><p>Walter had returned to his room that night exhausted and sore.  The package from the quartermasters was on his bed as promised.  His roommate had arrived and had his gear all put away, so Walter did the same thing.  Excited and unable to sleep, he sat down to write a letter to his family. </p><p>Dear Lyall and Jimmy, and all the Family, </p><p>I made it.  I traveled all this way and spoke to the people in charge and they let me in.  They said I had to help out because I already served in the Army and know what to expect, but that is no big deal.<br/>
I went to medical and got poked and prodded and immunized.  They said that is so I don't get any bugs when I go overseas again.  I took a PRT, that's a Physical Readiness Test, with a bunch of other guys and they were impressed with my scores.  I guess working on the farm made me real strong.<br/>
I have a bunch of new uniforms and a new roommate and I didn't have to pay for nothing.  Whenever something breaks all I have to do is take it and trade it for a new one!  How cool is that!<br/>
Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life.  They call it Induction Day, or I-Day.  I better get to bed or I won't be rested.  Problem is I am so excited I don't think I can sleep.  I'll write again soon.  I'll find out where you can write me and send it to you in the next letter. </p><p>Love, Walter </p><p>Walter put the sealed, stamped, and addressed envelope square in the middle of his desk to send in the morning.  The adventure begins!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Plebe Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summer starts something extraordinary for Walter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walter was a bit underwhelmed by Induction Day.  He had done all of what happened today in 10 minutes the night before.  He reported as ordered at 0700 and had been standing around most of the morning already.  He supposed that this was for families since they would not be seeing them until Christmas break, except for a "Parent's Day" before the school year started.  They made a big deal about the send off at Basic Training in the Army too.  </p>
<p>One thing that had been interesting about the morning had been watching his roommate being sworn in by his father, a General Hammond Radar knew from his time in Korea.  The General had approached Radar and asked him to keep an eye on his boy.  He told Walter that he kept the 4077th in line, so one boy should shine under his attention.  Walter wasn't too sure what he thought about that. </p>
<p>Walter found out that those reporting were expected to know certain things about the Navy when they arrived.  He was supposed to know his immediate administrative chain of command, which he mostly did.  Walter just needed to learn the names of comparable Navy leaders as knowing the Army chain of command was still instinctive.  He obviously didn't know who his student chain of command was yet.  They would find that out later today.  He knew the first three General Orders of a Sentry, as they were the same for all branches of the service.  That was nice.  He was also to know verbatim the mission of the United States Naval Academy.  He had no clue on that one.  He was given a slip of paper with it printed upon it and began to set it in his memory.  'The Mission of the Naval Academy:  To develop Midshipmen morally, mentally and physically and to imbue them with the highest ideals of duty, honor, and loyalty in order to graduate leaders who are dedicated to a career of naval service and have the potential for future development in mind and character to assume the highest responsibilities of command, citizenship and government.'  Should be easy to remember, right?  He was told leeway was 3 days because of his late admittance. </p>
<p>There was a picnic lunch by the Alumni association, a few band concerts throughout the day, and much pomp and circumstance.  The highlight of the evening for the parents was the Official Oath of Office Ceremony at 18:00 (6 pm).  Some time after that the Regiment was formed and they walked in formation to the dining hall admist cheers and the band playing in the background.  He couldn't say they marched as there was no cadence called, everyone was out of step, and most people hadn't distanced themselves properly.  It was pretty pathetic, even by Walter's lax standards.  He was finally able to eat around 20:00 (8 pm) and could not be happier the ceremonial stuff was done with.  He knew that the hard work began now, but he was really looking forward to it. </p>
<p>Dear Family,<br/>Plebe Summer is almost over.  It was kinda like being back in Army Basic Training again.  They like to teach us how to do things the "Navy Way".  It has been a lot of swimming in different strokes, running, stretching, and of course, push-ups.  I learned how to sail.  We got to sail little two man skiffs and big schooners that take teams to sail.  It was really neat.  We learned how to navigate using the stars and then again using tools.  We learned how to fight.  Boxing, karate, and wrestling all mixed up into what they call unarmed combat.  I learned how to go rock climbing and how to rig harnesses and how to rappelle.  I had to requalify with a rifle and a pistol in shooting.  I was kinda nervous about that because I didn't use my weapons much in Korea.  I was just the company clerk!  But I should not have worried at all.  Because some of these kids are learning for the first time, people like me and my roommate, George got more in depth instruction on account of us knowing how to shoot and all.  I might even get a special marksman badge and everything.  It was easier than keeping that damned fox out of the henhouse when I was 10, that's for sure!  I bet Lyall could beat the pants of half the guys here!  We have to march everywhere all the time.  Sometimes we even have to get all spiffed up and show off for big brass.  I don't actually mind wearing a  uniform.  I missed wearing it when I came home.  It takes the pressure off about what to wear for the day.  I can tell some guys are having some trouble with it though.  One guy showed up to Induction Day in a full suit when they told us to wear casual clothes, even athletic clothes.  I think it is hardest on him not being a clothes dandy and wearing a uniform and all.  I think the hardest thing for me to get used to has been the lack of free time.  From the moment we wake up to the moment we go to bed every moment is accounted for.  This letter is actually being written in designated letter writing time of 30 minutes before we sing.  Every night we sing the US Navy Blue and Gold.  It gets kinda boring singing the same thing every night, but I guess that helps with remembering it.  Lights out is 21:45, or 9:45 pm.  I never stayed up that late on the farm and never went to bed that early in the Army.  Getting up at 05:30 (am) is easy.  We have breakfast at 06:45 (am) after an hour of PEP, or Physical Education Program.  I have been getting up at 05:00 (am) to catch up on the Reef Points book that everyone is supposed to memorize.  Things like the phonetic alphabet (Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and all that stuff), all the different ranks in all the branches of the military, and what types of ships and airplanes the Navy and Marines are using right now.  We also have to memorize things that make us work harder together.  They call it 'espirit de corps'.  There is a really neat quote by Teddy Roosevelt called "The Man in the Arena".  I won't write it down because it would take up a lot of room and you can look it up at the library if you're interested.  Most days we practice marching in formation with our issued dummy rifles in what is called "close quarters drill".  I think it is a toss up whether to call it torture or life in the military.  We march in inspection parades once a week and I swear the whole town comes out to gawk at us.  Everything we do is being watched.  Tourists watch us do everything.  It is kind of disturbing to tell the truth.  If you mess up, not only does everyone in your group know, people from Indiana looking at our country's history know you messed up too.  It is a lot of pressure.  Lately we have been having these big wig brass types come in and give speeches (they call them lectures) about life in the military and what it means to be an officer.  They talk a lot about honor and belonging to something bigger.  Most of what they talk about are the reasons I left the farm and joined up again.  I like the fact that I can be in the Marines and be a college boy too.  The food here is really good and you can eat as much as you want in 25 minutes, as long as you also get your report in too.  I usually don't talk while I eat, because that was the only time that was fully my own at the 4077th.  Even the showers were full of people at all hours of the night and day. The only thing we have left before Parent's Weekend and the Reform of the Brigade is a series of tough challenges like the final Sea Trial, the last Obstacle Course, and the last Endurance Course.  The worst part of it is we have to do it all together like one big gauntlet of adrenaline and pain.  I am both excited for the challenge and scared I won't be able to do it.  I talked to one of the older midshipmen and he said we won't be wearing civilian clothes this entire year except on our leave.  He said the summer is hard like this because the school year is going to be worse.  We are going to be doing everything we did during the summer and adding classes and clubs too.  We are required to join at least 2 clubs on campus as well as an activity that gains you something, like a parachute jumping class or pilot class.  I am glad we started so hard in the summer.  I don't think I could go from the farm to the school year straight off, and I know some of my regiment definitely could not.  I better wrap up this letter soon.  I know you all can't make it to Parent's Weekend, so I will see if I can get some pictures developed and send them out to you soon.  Love you all and miss the farm lots.<br/>Love,<br/>MIDN Walter O'Reilly<br/>USNA Class of 1959<br/>28th Company, 2nd Platoon<br/>Annapolis, MD 21412 </p>
<p>The family Col. Potter had put Radar in contact with was excellent.  Every Sunday after services in the Chapel, they were dismissed until dinner for personal time.  His first week, Walter had gotten a haircut.  He hadn't known that his sponsor family was expecting him for dinner.  The matter had been cleared up quickly and every week since he had Sunday dinner with Col. Thurman, his wife Edwina, and their two boys Douglas and Chester.  It took him a couple of visits to realize that Douglas was named after MacArthur and Chester after Nimitz.  Edwina always made sure to send him back to the dorms with some sort of treat, which made him very popular with his fellows. </p>
<p>Parent's Weekend arrived a bit quicker than Walter had realized.  He sat with his roommate and watched as family after family was met in Alumni Hall.  George's father had been posted to Germany at the hospital in Stuttgart and would not be able to attend.  Walter's family was all back on the farm and he was having dinner with the Thurman's as usual on Sunday.  It was a bit discouraging to watch all the happy families, but nice at the same time. </p>
<p>"O'Reilly!" A voice called across the chatter. </p>
<p>Walter stood to attention and tried to peripherally find who called his name.  "Here, sir!" </p>
<p>"Well come and get your guests, son!"  The man called again. </p>
<p>Walter was a bit puzzled because he wasn't expecting anyone.  George had come to attention as well, not knowing what else to do.  "Thank you for your assistance, sir!" Walter thanked the man and saw him off with a salute.  When he turned to see who his guests were, he was more than pleased to see Col. and Mrs. Potter standing with all of the Thurman family. </p>
<p>"Col. Potter, Mrs. Mildred!  What are you all doing here?"  Walter exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Well now, son.  You didn't think that a momentous occasion like this could be passed by uncelebrated, did you?" Col. Potter answered.  </p>
<p>"We know you didn't expect anyone here from the farm because of the crop schedule and the short notice of your starting, so we decided to surprise you."  Mrs. Potter added. </p>
<p>"We have lived here in town for over 22 years, but we never even considered hosting a Midshipman because of us being an Army family." Col. Thurman told Walter.  "The boys have been having fun diving into a different side of history.  Seeing where things happened and reading history in people's own words is a type of magic." </p>
<p>Walter took a moment to introduce George before Douglas and Chester told him everything they had learned about John Paul Jones, who was interred on campus.  Apparently teenage boys like their heroes morbid and bloody.  </p>
<p>Mrs. Thurman pulled George aside to ask about his sponsor family and came to the conclusion they were in it for the sports tickets and George would be coming home with Walter on Sundays from now on. </p>
<p>A thoroughly enjoyable weekend full of laughter, good food, and lots of new friends was the perfect way to end a grueling summer of hard work.  When the school year started in a few days, George and Walter would be ready to face it's demands refreshed and recharged.  They would face it with pies, cookies, and cupcakes as well, thanks to the lovely ladies who had all but adopted the boys.  It certainly made it easier for Radar to make friends with all those treats to share.  Mrs. Thurman had even managed to bake a pie to go with the mountain of pictures he was sending home.  Walter felt a whole lot more confident and ready for whatever the future would hold after Parent's Weekend.  He felt like he could do anything!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>